Remy Miler
Summary Remy Miler, Full name "Remy Ronson Miler" is a supporting character in the amazing world of gumball fanon, having more than 5 appearances, he is very new to the show and very curious History He was born in Oklahoma, OK City, he had a personality of being nice and friendly during the age of 1 to 4, then started to act a little alpha like in the age of 5 and 6, when he was 6 years and 3 months old he was diagnosed with dengue fever after going to the Philippines, he was cured after 3 weeks of agony, when he was 8 years old, he had a dream of going in Elmore, when he was 9 years old, His father moved in Elmore, then at the age of 13, he go'ed to Elmore Junior High. Appearance Early Concept in early concepts, Remy was a brown cat, with hair only located from the middle, his shirt was the same as gumball and his eyes where color green Final Design Remy Miler is now a yellow cat, with the same height as gumball, light blue eyes and an white nose,his nose is red and has black and short hair, he wears a light gray sweater with a black collar and cuffs, he wears really blue jeans and is barefoot, like gumball, he has 6 whiskers but only 5 are visible, his yellow fur was gotten from Oklahoma, his formal home. Future Design A massive redesign is expected at his whole body, from hair to feet, will take place at the creation of "The Budds" Personality he is a very nice person to almost everybody, unless someone hates him,he often goes to visit the Watterson's house to take a look at the things happening there,Due to living atleast 8 years in Oklahoma, Remy is very smart and very aware of his surrondings, he strongly hated gumball for "taking his place as most famous"until "The Mercy", however he liked Tobias and Jamie which signals the fact that he likes torturing people, he likes skateboarding the most than any other activity, living in Oklahoma made him a bit addicted to weather, especially strong winds. Relationships Frenemies Gumball Gumball was Remy's enemy, he is very nice to Remy, but Remy insults gumball's name and changing it to either gumboll, gumbal, and gumugly until "The Mercy" Gumball and Remy are now frenemies, he often visits Gumball for an unknown reason Family Brothers Shenton Ronson Miler Shenton Craven Miler or Shenton Miler is an unseen Brother of Remy who is 14 years old and like his brother, a cat, he is still living in Oklahoma unlike his brother, and is gonna move to elmore soon enough. Thevins Ronson Miler Thevins Ronson Miler or Thevins Miler is another Brother of Remy, he is another cat, he is at the Philippine country along with his Mother, expected to go to Elmore at February. Father Richious Miler Richious Miler is the father of Remy, he came to Elmore with Remy and is now the only family member with Remy. Mother Catrisha Miler Catrisha is the Mother to Remy, she is currently at the Philippines with Thevins Miler, however they are expected to go to Elmore at February. Trivia * Miler was supposed to have two l's instead of 1. * his yellow color is due to the fact that Oklahoma has a pretty bad climate. * he is immune to lightning. * he was 9 years old when he went to Elmore with his dad, Richious Miler. * it was revealed in "The Mercy" that Remy Miler is Rich * he had agoraphobia when he got dengue fever for a month * he is fearless for an unknown reason. * due to being new, he is quite a big mystery * he is very athletic, he can move at 21 mph,far faster than an average human * he can jump atleast 89 cm, far more higher than an average human can jump * apparently, he loved "into the storm" * he was an eye witness of the 1999 Bridge Creek - Moore Tornado * he isn't quite familiar due to being new to Elmore Junior High * he likes two potato products, fries and chips * he isn't adapted to very hot or cold climates * he actually likes school * he loves haloween when he loved torturing * he uses both of his hands * he had a dark child hood * he is hitting puberty * he doesn't have a catchphrase or a good joke which suggests that he doesn't have a good sense of humor * he apparently has a habit of visiting the Wattersons * Remy and Gumball are quite very similar * he never used the internet before * he is the only family member of the Milers to ever have hair Appearances The Leak - Cameo The Student - First Major Role Created on Dec 15 2014 =The new student, Remy, was not as good as people thought of him The Mercy - Second Major Role Created on Dec 16 2014 = Gumball teaches him how to be merciful The Thunderstorm - Third Major Role Created on Dec 18 2014 = he invites Gumball to Oklahoma for an unknown reason The Rank -he greeted gumball and darwin and watched the show The Trusor- he gave 1000 dollars to Gumball The Season - he visited and helped Gumball make the best Christmas ever The Prick - Planned Major Role Release Date on Dec 29 2014 = He tries to fight the bullies of Elmore Junior High The Budds - Planned Major Role Release Date Jan 1 2015 = he tries to get friends with the help of Gumball and Darwin The Girl-Planned Major Role Release Date Jan 4 = he tries to find a girl of his life. The Families-Planned Major Role Release Date TBA = Gumball and Darwin reunites Remy with his family LinksCategory:Cats These links might be useful to know more about the Milers http://gumbapediafanon.wikia.com/wiki/Shenton_Miler http://gumbapediafanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Milers Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Characters that did not appear in the original series. Category:Characters with multiple appearances